Sandwiches
by chippedcuplove
Summary: Making sandwiches on the kitchen counter has a different meaning now.


It was a chilly afternoon in Storybrooke and was a day unlike any other. It was quiet. Everyone was unsure of what to expect considering the town is never quiet for long, but Belle took advantage of this opportunity to have a day of pampering. She stayed home in her silk pajamas and decided not to bother combing her hair. The last time she pampered herself was shortly after Rumple came back from Neverland before sacrificing himself for Storybrooke. After losing him to death, him coming back, and then being controlled by Zelena, this day of pampering was greatly needed. Belle was sitting by the fireplace in the living room with a book in her hands. It was around lunch time now and she had half of the book completed by then when she stood up to make herself a sandwich as an easy lunch to eat while reading one of her favorites. Belle decided on a simple ham and cheese sandwich and it would satisfy her over to dinner. She was in the kitchen when she heard the voice of her fiancé shouting for her from the front door.

"Belle?" He asked, closing the door behind him. "I'm in the kitchen, Rumple!"

Rumple made his way into the kitchen and chuckled at the sight of his fiancé still in her night dress in the afternoon."I see you never got out of that night dress of yours." Belle's back was facing him and she smiled. "I told you I wanted a day of pampering, Rumple. That includes not getting out of my night dress." She was busy putting cheese on the bread to start her sandwich when Rumple wrapped her arms around her.

"What if someone were to take your night dress off for you, Dearie? I can assure you that you will be more comfortable that way." He moved the straps down her shoulders to reveal more of her cleavage and kissed her right shoulder. His arms then wrapped around her waist once again.

"You always try to distract me whenever I'm in the kitchen, Rumple. I'm not _always_ in the mood for sex." Who was she kidding? Just his touch alone aroused her. Her comment made Rumple laugh. "You're usually the one to initiate it first, my love. I just decided that I wanted to take control of things for a change."

She looked down at the counter as she started putting ham on her sandwich and smiled. "I suppose I am the one to initiate it more, so perhaps I could let you win and take control this time." He smiled. "I was hoping you would."

His kisses grew with more intensity against her skin once she gave him permission to continue. Belle was almost always the one to initiate it though and she was happy to give him control. She could feel her body tensing as his lips moved along her arms, shoulders, and neck and left a mark as many times as he could. His arms moved around her body and moved over her breasts where Belle let out a moan or two of approval. Her moaning was all he needed to continue and it drove him crazy when she whispered his name shortly after the straps of her night dress fell further down her shoulders.

"Rumple.."

"Turn around for me, Belle. Please." Belle was holding the ham in her hands at this time and ended up dropping her food on the floor as she turned to face him. "My dear Belle, did anyone ever tell you to clean up after you prepare a meal?" He took note of the food she dropped on the floor as his kisses distracted her, amused. He didn't give her a chance to respond as he seized her lips with hers. Rumple's hand was behind her neck and the other rested on the small of her back. She was now pinned against the counter with no place to go. Would anyone complain if they were in that position? Of course not.

Their kisses grew with more intensity as Belle put more pressure against his lips and graced her tongue over his. They were both moaning out in approval at this and it drove them mad just the same. Rumple's hands began exploring the body of his now fiancé before pulling the bottom of her silk night dress up and over her head. The view before him was perfect and he met her skin with his lips again, moving down her neck by peppering it with kisses. Belle swore that she would lose her balance and fall to the floor below, so she held onto him to keep her steady and allowed him to love on her. She loved this.. his touches and kisses, but she wanted him now more than anything.

Her desire showed when she began getting him out of his jacket with much haste and ripped open his purple button down shirt. He made a face and pretended he was mad when one of his good shirts was now ruined and Belle teased back saying that he could always get another one later. He called her cheeky and it made Belle smile. The truth was he didn't care for some fancy shirt as he wanted to rid themselves of their clothing and make love to his beautiful fiancé on the counter behind them.

He could easily use his magic to place her on the counter and rid their bodies of what was keeping them apart, but Rumple wanted to cherish every touch instead of rushing into it. Belle was standing before him in just her underwear and she was working quite frantically to unbutton and unzip his pants now that he was shirtless. His muscular hands stopped her as he grabbed her waist and pushed her up onto the counter. Her hands slipped and ended up dropping the condiments she brought out of the fridge to the floor, but the sound and sight of those condiments falling was ignored. Rumple was too busy grabbing her underwear and tearing to shreds from her body. This was clearly not the most romantic way to go about it, but they were both aching to be one at this point. Belle now had an excuse to buy some new panties and hope no one asked her why in the process. She smiled at how he was determined to join her and helped him free himself from the last bit of clothing that kept him from didn't want to utter anything as it was automatic for Belle to move closer to the edge of the counter and for Rumple to enter her. He kissed her fervently before becoming one with her and Belle's arms wrapped around his neck.

The two were soon finished with their love making and left each other breathless. Somehow she found crumbs all over her hands and laughed. "It would seem we made a bit of a mess in the kitchen." She laughed and Rumple smiled. "Why don't we clean up and I can make us some sandwiches?" Rumple smiled at her and moved her hair from her eyes, taking her left hand into his and kissed the top of her knuckles. "I would love that, Belle. Thank you."


End file.
